You Should Have Lied
by AbayJ
Summary: The truth could set you free, but it will probably break you instead. A story about the lie between Kendall, Aidan, Greenlee, and Zach. With Ryan, Annie, and Jackson as well. M for language and sexual content later.
1. Part One: You Should Have Lied

**Title**: You Should Have Lied  
**Author**: AbayJ aka Ashley Marie  
**Rating**: M -- For language and maybe sexual situations.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada, the idea belongs to me ant that is about it. Song, You Should Have Lied, belonged to Stephanie Mcintosh.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Songfic/AMC  
**Fandom(s)**: KenLee, Zendall, AiLee, RyLee, ZacLee, and Kaiden (Hints of: Ryannie, Rendall, JackLee, Zannie)  
**Summery**: The truth could set you free, but it will probably break you instead.  
**Author's Note**: Been in my mind for a while and this is how I think I would like the truth to come out and the results of it. It will probably be a 3 or 4 part-er. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

**Part 1: You Should Have Lied**

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me_

"No...no...shut up!" I yell and hold my hands to my ears and get up, moving away from her and jerking myself from her hands. This wasn't true, it couldn't be. She was lying, playing some cruel trick instead of telling the truth. She wouldn't do that to me, she wouldn't do that to Zach. Aidan wouldn't do that to me. No, he wouldn't, I knew that.

"Greenlee, please you have to understand..." She mummers and gets up, her voice full of tears and pain and I whip around and shake my head.

"Un...Understand?" I ask softly, pain lacing each one of my words. We had made it back, from such a dark place, a place where I had lost my sister and it felt as if I was falling into that hole again and this time, this time I had no idea how I would get out. "How can I understand Kendall!? How could I!? You slept with **AIDAN**!"

I yell and she begins to cry harder then before and I shook my head, feeling my own tears fill my eyes. How did she think I could ever forgive her for this. For sleeping with the only man who had really ever loved me for me. Besides Ryan but he didn't remember me, he didn't remember the love, hell all he remembered was the woman standing before me.

"We...we thought you and Zach were dead...it was a reaction." She mummers and reaches for my hands and I snap them back and shake my head.

"No...no a reaction is going home to your boys! A reaction is going to a church! A reaction is to fricking beg god for us to come home!" My anger was getting the best of me and I could tell I was hurting her with each word I said and I felt bad, because I didn't care. I didn't care, I was the old vindictive bitch again. The one that wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me. "What you did, was NOT a reaction! What you did was fuck my boyfriend because you are a WHORE!"

Her jaw drops and I gave a smirk but it quickly fell. "Please...Greenlee, we can deal with this. I can...I can't loose you." She says once she regained her composure and I wanted to believe her but my heart was crumbling and I wasn't sure if I felt hurt or betrayed, or both. My emotions were a jumble. She came close to me and this time she almost pulled me into a hug and with all my forced, I pushed her away because her touch felt a like a branding iron, burning me out of my own skin.

"Don...Don't touch me!" I scream and look at her with a shake of my head and reach for my bag, grab it and turn on my heal. I couldn't be with here with her. I couldn't look at her when I felt as if I was breaking. "I will never forgive you for this." I whisper before running, not walking, to the elevator and jam the button as if it would open up faster.

I hear clicking of heels and I jam the elevator button even harder. "Greenlee, please...please...listen, it meant nothing! Nothing...please talk to me. Yell at me, do something!"

She yells and once the door opened, I quickly walked in and shook my head at her. "If it meant nothing, why did you do it?" I asked before the door shut and once it did, I leaned against the door. Sliding down the wall and bury my head in my knees and let all the tears fall.

"Oh god...how...how could they do this?" I whisper softly to myself and just let the tears fall.

_What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah_

* * *

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye_

Somehow when the door opened, I was able to stand up and make my way out. I didn't see anything though, my eyes were to blurred with tears. I stumbled towards my car but before I got far, I felt a hand on me and I jerked way. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell at the unknown person and when I lifted my head, I found Zach standing there.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He whispered and I just fell into his arms, tears and sobs ripping from my body and I held onto him as if he was a life raft. "Hey, hey, is it Aidan? Or Jackson?" He whispered and I shook my head. "Then what's got you in a tizzy?"

I looked up at him. He didn't deserve this either. Neither of this. We hadn't asked to be into that bomb sheltered, we hadn't wanted to be presumed dead. We just had been. "Tizzy?" I ask with a laugh that was more of a sob.

"Yeah, a tizzy. What has you in one..." He asks again and places his hands on the side of my face and wipes my tears away. I look up at him and shake my head.

"You're wife." I whisper softly and shake away from him and run a hand through my hair and he looks at me strangely.

"I thought you and her were good, better then good?"

I can only shake my head with a laugh that was also a sob again. If he only knew. If only knew what his precious Kendall had done to betray us. To hurt us like that. Part of me wanted to haul him into a kiss and get revenge for what they had done. That though, would only make us as bad and I had turned over a leaf. I was the new Greenlee, not the lying bitch anymore. "Oh, if you only knew how wrong you were..."

I say with a shake of my head and turn around and walk to the car. Turning my head over my shoulder. "You shouldn't hear it from me though." I say and wipe at my eyes.

"Greenlee, wait, what do you mean?" I heard him ask but I only kept going to my car because as much as I loved Zach as a friend, I didn't want to hurt him. So if Kendall didn't tell him, then I would deal with that. I wouldn't hurt him again. So instead, I found my car, got in, and whipped out and out of the parking garage. Seeing in my rear view mirror looking frustrated as hell. I just looked back at the road and the tears that started to flow again were making it hard to see, so I just let my gut drive.

_No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied_

* * *

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it_

I wound up at my apartment after an hour of driving around Pine Valley, I had been a little more surprised but I got of the car and left my purse inside. I stand up and walk towards the elevator and once I hit the button, I wait to get to my floor. I was a bit less upset then I had been. The drive had calmed me down. I was more pissed then hurt and weepy. Once the elevator door open, I opened my front door and made my way to our...my room. There was no way in hell I was staying here with him. I couldn't. I would go stay at Jack's or Pine Valley Inn. Anywhere but where the memories of me and Kendall or me and him were. Anywhere but here.

"There is my beautiful make-up mogul." I felt his arms reach for me and I quickly jerk out of his touch. I couldn't let him touch me. I couldn't and I wouldn't. It felt dirty to do so. I shake my head and look over at him.

"Don...don't you dare touch me!" I say coldly to him with a shake of my head and take a breath. Grabbing a bag and beginning to stuff some clothes to inside of it.

"What are you doing Greenlee?" I tell he asks and I shake my head with a laugh.

"Actually the question should be, who were **YOU** doing one night?" I say with a crass laugh and grab a few more clothes. "Oh but you don't have to say anything, the bitch in heat told me herself!" I tell him with a sigh and shake my head.

"What are you talking about Greens?" He asks, as if he was genuinely confused. Zipping up the bag, I turn around and shake my head.

"You don't get to call me that, Leo called me that, Ryan called me that, my father calls me that, not lying man whores, got it!" I tell him and point a finger at him angerily. Moving to stuff more of my clothes into the bag. I had no idea how long I would be gone, I didn't even know what I was stuffing in there, it was just an reaction.

"Greenlee, talk to me, what are you talking about? What's going on baby?"

Before, I would have fell for this, shook my head and casted it off as Kendall lying, but I believed her. She wouldn't lie, as much as I wanted to say she did, she wouldn't. Not about this. "You and Kendall! I know, she told me about how you two made mad passionate monkey love when you thought Zach and me were dead." I say with shake of my head and point my finger at him with a sigh. "But hey, thanks for_ NEVER_ giving up on me, that meant a lot." I say with a another cold laugh and reached down, pushing the clothes down so it would zip.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I turn my head over my shoulder with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll go fuck Zach, or hey, maybe Ryan? Hell he doesn't remember the last 4 years but after a few hours in heaven with me, he's bond to remember!" This time, my laugh of of pure enjoyment because the moment the words were out of my mouth his face fell. I had always been a vindictive bitch and though, I really had no plans of doing any of those things, it didn't mean he couldn't think I was.

"Dammit Greenlee wait..." He shouts and like I did with Kendall and Zach I just kept walking because looking back only caused to much pain. I walked out the door with my head held high and once I got on the elevator, the pain seeped in. Like a ton of bricks falling over me. I slowly slide down the w and place my hands in my head. I had lost the only man who ever loved me for me and I had no idea what to do now.

_What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh _

* * *

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
_  
I looked at Kendall who looked like a mess, just like when Greenlee had first walked away from her. She was bundled up in a ball, crying. I had been so sure they were making their way back to their happy place. I even called Greenlee Kendall's other significant other. The bond we shared was only rivaled by the one they shared and to see them broken broke my own heart. Not mention confused the hell out of me.

But instead of dwelling on that, I ran to her and lifted her a bit. Pulling a seat up and sitting on it with her in my lap. Brushing her hair off the neck I loved many times over, I placed a soft kiss there to calm her down. "Hey, hey, look at me." I whisper and tipped her chin up. Her eyes were red and swollen and I placed a soft kiss on each.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I whispered and she shook her head no.

"I...I can't...I can't...I can't loose you too." She whispered on a hiccup and buried her head in my neck and I just rocked her a bit. She wasn't making sense but I knew, I knew she had to tell me something because Greenlee had been a wreck too and she had blamed  
it on Kendall.

"You will never loose me, you know that. Always, only you, remember?" I ask her softly and she pulled her head up and gave me a lopsided smile that made my heart do twisty turns. She was the mother of my  
children and the only woman I ever loved with my whole heart. And she would be the last, no matter what I had to do to make sure of that.

She slowly lifted her head and mopped some of her tears away, her eyes red and swollen and her voice horse when she spoke. "After...after I tell you, I don't know if you will feel the same." She mummers and I felt my gut clench. Greenlee loved Kendall just as I did, completely and if had broke her like that, I was almost afraid to hear it but I knew it needed to be said, or else we could never move past it and that was what mattered.

"Tell me?" I say and she moves to stand up and I do as well, standing in front of her, reaching for her hands and giving her my strength, giving her whatever she needed to tell me what happened.

"I guess...I guess it's just best to say it." And I nodded but my gut clenched even tighter, that sense of dread coming over me fast and sharp. I had this feeling the day my father killed Simone, the day he killed Erin, the day he nearly killed the woman before me. Then her words were moving and I had to fight the impulse to just kiss her so I wouldn't hear the words. But I don't and I just squeeze her hand.

"When you and Greenlee were down in the bunker, me and Aidan...me..." She had started to cry again and I felt my heart begin to crack. My brain filling in the missing words but I sent a quick prayer to whoever was up there and begged for my idea to be wrong. Prayed it would be. "Me..me and Aidan slept together." She finally said it and I felt my hands drop hers. Just looking at her. It was more of a shock, it was a like the first time you are hit in the gut and you feel you air going out from your lungs.

"Zach..." She whispered on a heart broken cry and I lifted my head. Not saying a word and turning around, walking away from the love and the life we had shared. Feeling betrayed, angry, and dead inside. Just they way Greenlee had felt and I felt tears burning my eyes, but I didn't release them until I was in my car.  
_  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied_

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it  
_

* * *

_ What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh_

I reached the door and knocked softly, almost hoping he didn't answer because then I could go to the Valley Inn and not tell him what was going on, but at the same time I needed the comfort he could only offer, the love that wasn't biased and the love that never wavered. I knocked again, this time harder and I heard the door open and I looked at my father. Still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing all day, sans the tie and his cuffs were no longer buttons.

"Greenlee?" He asked and I drooped my bag and went into his arms and he didn't hesitate, he arms went around me and I began to sob into his coat. All the pain I had been hiding, all the betrayal I felt finding a place on his shirt. Knowing I was wetting it but I didn't care, I couldn't stop.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he leaned his head down to rest on top of mine and I looked up into his eyes. His clear while mine were red and wet.

"Aid...Aidan and Kendall..." Was all I managed to get out between hiccups and sobs and he looked down at me with more surprised then anything.

He slowly parted though and leaned down to grab my bag and pushed me inside and I followed him. I could tell he hand been sitting on the couch, his laptop was on the coffee table and opened to a document. He dropped my bag on the chair and I moved to the corner of the couch that was still warm from him and he moved to sit next to me. Pulling me into the crook of my arm. Feeling as if I was a small child and my Grandfather was trying to comfort me because the latest boy broke my heart. "What happened?" He whispered and interrupted my thoughts.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "The...They cheated on me." I just whispered and I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder for a brief second and I knew, I knew he was thinking of a way to kill the man, just like my Grandfather did all those years ago. I slumped further into his arms and tears started to fall again. "Will you be the only man who loves me forever?" I whisper and he just sighed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"No, I promise you that, but you can always count on me Greenlee, forever and always." He whispers and I nod and slowly I felt my eyes drift close. The tears and pain getting the best of me.

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied_**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Tell me what you think this far, I enjoyed writing this and if you have read any of my other AMC stories, you can probably guess what was my favorite part, I think JackLee are really the best father and daughter pair on soaps! Anyways, read and review. Next part should be up soon hopefully! 


	2. Part Two: Truth Is A Whisper

**Title **: You Should Have Lied  
**Author**: AbayJ aka Ashley Marie  
**Rating**: M -- For language and maybe sexual situations.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada, the idea belongs to me ant that is about it. Song, Truth Is A Whisper, is by Goo Goo Dolls.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Songfic/AMC  
**Fandom(s)**: KenLee, Zendall, AiLee, RyLee, ZacLee, and Kaiden (Hints of: Ryannie, Rendall, JackLee, Zannie)  
**Summery**: The truth could set you free, but it will probably break you instead.  
**Author's Note**: Second part, kinda short but it gives you all an idea on how this story will go and I've decided it PROBABLY won't be more then a 4 part-er, 5 at the most. I've kinda moved it pretty fast, unlike my other short AMC story. And I do what y'all to know, I do love me some Aidan but after the cheating and the re-recast of Greenlee, AiLee just isn't my cup of tea anymore. So don't look at this to be a AiLee pro story.

* * *

**Part Two: Truth Is A Whisper**

_Truth is a whisper and only a choice  
Nobody hears above this noise_

I had no idea where I had been driving too, I had just drove, trying to stop the pictures invading my mind. His hands on her, his lips kissing her where I kissed her. I slammed my hand into the steering wheel and drove faster then before. Kendall was the one woman I was going to send the rest of my life with and now, I wasn't sure what was to become of us anymore. What did we really have? Besides hurt and confusion? I shake my head and come to a stop, and look up at where I was.

I wasn't sure why I was here, maybe I was here to check up on her? Maybe I was here to make sure she was alright? Or maybe I was hopping for something all together. Maybe I was hopping to see him? To pound my fist into his face for what he had done to my family. What he had done to Greenlee and how she looked when I saw her. Broken.

I got out of the car and walked to the elevator. I had no idea what I was going to do yet, I knew I was going to do something though and I was going to make that son of a bitch pay. Either by my fist or by some other means. Either way, he was going to suffer.

I took the elevator in relative calm and once it stopped, I walked to the door and pounded on it. "Aidan, open up!" I shout and pound harder and the door opened and he looked at me.

"Is it Greenlee?" He asked, worry forming on his face and I almost smirk, almost.

I reached out and grabbed my fist full of his shirt and turn so I could slam him against the wall next to the door on the inside. "You don't get to say her name anymore, got it?" I ask coldly and he just gave me a cold stare.

"I guess this means you know?" He asked and I do give a smirk this time.

"Oh I know, and you are going to pay now, you are going to pay for hurting my family, for sleeping with my wife, and most of all, you are going to pay for hurting Greenlee." I tell him coldly and slam his body into the wall again, and that was the last thing I remembered. I had slammed him against the wall, right before my hand slammed into the side of his face.

_Always a risk when you try and believe  
I know there's so much more than me  
Yeah_

* * *

_Yeah I got caught in the ruse of the world  
It's just a promise no one ever keeps  
And now it's changing while we sleep  
And no one here can see_

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" I heard my father ask my ex-husband and I lifted myself off the couch, wiping the the sleep and tears from my eyes and look over at the door. It was late, I knew it because it was dark and I felt the chill come in.

"I...I need your help, Annie wants a divorce and I know, I know we're not that close but I could really use your help." He mummers and I listen intently, surprised to hear his words. I knew him and Annie were in a bad place, because all he could remember was loving Kendall, but I didn't know it was that bad.

I saw my father look over his shoulder, giving me a small smile and turning back to Ryan. "Look, this is a bad time. Why don't you come to my office in the morning and we can discuss it." He says and I quickly get up, walking over to the door and running a hand through my hair.

"Dad, it's okay, really." I say and give Ryan a weak smile. "Hey there stranger." I say softly and lace my arm through his and lead him inside.

"Are you alright?" He asks, he had always known be better then myself, that was why our friendship had meant so much to me through the years and I gave a little nod.

"I should ask you that, you're the one here for a divorce!" I say and take his hand in mine, squeezing it and he sighs. As if he didn't really want to talk about that but that had never stopped me before and I look around but it would seem as my father made himself scarce. I give a quick smile and then push Ryan down on the couch and plop down next to him. Swinging my legs to rest on top of his.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." He says with his trademark smirk and I throw a pillow at him.

"Deal, but only if you make us a drink." I say and nod towards the mini bar in the corner and he nods, moving me feat and I curl them beneath mine and he walks over to the bar and after a few shakes, he comes back with a scotch and martini. He hands me the martini and sits back down. I take a few sips and then we both opened our mouth.

"You first!" we said together and I laugh, the first real laugh I had had since the news and I point my finger at him. "Fine, fine...but don't do the pity act when I tell you." I say sternly and then sigh. Taking a long sip of the gin drink and tilt my head to the side.

"Aidan cheated on me." I say softly and I see Ryan's shocked expression. Not long ago, he had been shocked I had nearly died and that I was seeing Aidan. I just smiled softly.

"When? With who?" He asks at once and I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes and I felt his hand reach out to take mine.

"That's the worse part...it was when me and Zach were in the bunker, with Kendall." I whisper and I felt the tears come back and I finish of the drink. Shaking my head. "I swore I wasn't going to cry again..."

I whisper and looked up at him, who looked to be shocked, but he put his drink down and reached for me. "I'm so sorry Greens." He whispered in my ear and I just found comfort in his arms.

"I think the only men who will ever really love me are my dad and Leo. You know, in that forever and always kind." I whisper against his shoulder and I pull back, whipping at my eyes.

"Hey, what about me?" He asks and I laugh and place my hands on his cheeks.

"But you, my dear ex-husband, don't remember our non-platonic relations, at least not the second time around." I say with another small laugh and he just sighs. I knew he hated that I knew it frustrated the hell out of him but I was sure one day it would all change.

"Soon, soon you'll remember Ryan." I whisper and he gives me a small smile.

"But not in time to save my family." He whispers again and I lean my head against his and we both just gave into our pain. Our friendship holding each other up as our worlds crashed around us.

_You know all I am  
Feel this moment in you  
You know all I am  
Can you teach me to believe in something_

* * *

_Sometimes you choke on the smell  
just to breathe  
I need to question what I need_

I was starting to worry, I hadn't been able to reach either of them and it scared me. Just like before, both had been lost to me and it had been my fault. I had pushed so hard with Greenlee and then I had pushed Zach away. I pick up my cell phone as I drove faster then anyone should. It still said the time, and not the incoming call I had been looking for.

"Dammit Zach, please, please answer so we can talk." I whispered to no one and slammed my hands against the wheel and buried my head into the steering wheel, sighing softly.

I take a breath and try and remember that he needed time, needed time to think and process but that was to hard. To think I may have lost him because of one stupid night. One night I let myself go. I closed my eyes for a moment but when I opened, I let out a scream. I had been driving to fast and now I couldn't stop. I pressed against the break but it wasn't soon enough and before I knew it, everything was black.

_Rhythm of silence  
that beats through your mind  
Still you forget what you deny  
Yeah_

* * *

_Yeah I got caught in the ruse of the world  
It's just a promise no one ever keeps  
And now it's changing in your sleep  
And no one here can see_

"We're a couple pieces of work, huh?" I asked, he was on his third whisky and I was on my tenth or twelfth martini, at least I thought I was. I had lost count sometime around the fourth and sixth.

"We are Greenlee, we are, your 'boyfriend' cheated on you and my wife wants a divorce. Oh and let's not forget that my fiance is married with two kids and is the one that slept with your boyfriend." He mummers and raises his glass up to mine and I clink it and we both drained them. Then he looks at me, getting up, and grabs my hand. Pulling me up.

"Let's get out of here..." He says and I look up at him surprised. He had that look in his eyes, the same one the first time we road bikes together.

"Uhhh, I don't think we should drive..." And he laughs and grabs my coat, helping me into it.

Then he leans close and I felt his breath on my ear. "Who said anything about driving?" He asked and I laugh and followed him.

"I'll be home soon Dad!" I called up the stairs and we didn't even wait for the response, instead we rushed out of the house and the door slammed behind us. It felt like it did before, before all the messy problems. Before our marriage, back when I was his precious sidekick and he was the dynamite kid.

_You know all I am  
Feel this moment in you  
You know all I am  
Can you teach me to believe in something_

* * *

_Who's the one you answer to_

I shook my hand and looked down at the man. He was a bit more then alive but he'd have a hell of an headache when he woke up. I touch my own hand to my lips and shake my head. He had gotten me a few times but it felt good actually because I wasn't numb like I had been on the ride over. Picking up my phone from where it had dropped during the fight, I snap the battery back into the phone and turned it on.

I see I have more then a few voice mails and instead of checking the missed calls, I listen to them. In case any of them had been from Greenlee or the babysitter, I started to delete the ones with her voice but this time I listened, maybe because I enjoyed pain or I wanted to revel in hers. I didn't know.

_"Zach, please answer...we need to talk. You can yell, you can scream, you can do whatever you want, but PLEASE talk to me, please. We can work this out, remember it's always only you, remember? Please, call me...please." _

And then her voice stopped and I heard the voice mail voice asking if I wanted to delete or save and instead of hitting a button, I closed the phone and closed my eyes.

"If it was always only you, for you, you'd wouldn't have done this?" I say to nobody and I look back down at Aidan's body and I hear his groan.

"Mate...help me up..." I hear him groan and I shake my head and instead, I stepped over him and walked out. The man could die for all I cared. He had been happy I hadn't done the job, but I didn't want to hurt Greenlee anymore then she already was. I walked toward the elevator and headed down to my car. Deciding I needed to make another visit before I went home. Or at least the place that used to be home.

_Do you listen when he speaks  
Or is everything for you_

* * *

_And do you find it hard to sleep  
Or is it easy on your own  
Will you ever find some peace  
Before you're gone_

As he dragged me up a cliff, I sighed and followed. This wasn't easy in four inch heels but he made it look easy. "Ryan, come on! Slow down!" I say and puff and he laughed and hauled me against him.

"You're a slow sidekick..." He says with a laugh and I hit his chest and then lifted a leg up, showing off the heal.

"You wear these and do this!" I say, my laughed drunken and loud. He smirked and kiss the top of my head like had down a thousand times but it felt different. Different for me, but his kisses had always affected me that away.

He pulls away and begins to haul me up the hill more. "This better be dammed good!" I yell behind his back and he laughed again and pulled me up hire until we were at the top and I looked down at the raging waters that had taken my first love away and taken the mother of Zach's child away. I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"Wait...wait..." Ryan said as if he could feel what I was feeling and he pulled me a little further and then I saw an opening in the cave and I saw a blanket spread, along with a bottle of wine and some junk food that was always my favorite and my tailor's worst enemy.

"Wow, you did this?" I asked up at him and just shrugged.

"When you went to the bathroom the last time, I figured we both needed to be alone and think." He said and I nodded and I kicked off my shoes and ran towards the blanket. Thankfully it was two down comforters and I slide beneath the top one. He follows, shedding his own shoes.

"Thank you dynamite kiddo! Another hero moment for you!" I say with a laugh and reached for the brownies while he worked on the wine.

"I couldn't have done without my trusty sidekick in four inch heels. He adds and I throw a chip at him. And for the first time that night, I wasn't thinking of Kendall, Aidan, or Zach and I could tell, the same could be said for him.

_You know all I am  
Feel this moment in you  
You know all I am  
Can you teach me to believe in something_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Kinda short, I know but I wanted you to get the point what is going on with these guys and I think this did that! Also, I am sorry that I didn't mention Leo in the last chapter as the only man who ever loved Greenlee. I LOVED Greenleo but I totally blanked but I did mention it in this chapter! I hoped you guys enjoy and remember to read and review! 


End file.
